Wall Of Flesh
Wall of Flesh Statistics Type Boss Environment The Underworld AI Type Wall of Flesh Body AI Damage 50 melee Max Life 8000 (shared) Defense 12 Drops Coins 8 Item (Quantity) Rate Healing Potion (5-15 ) 100% Pwnhammer 100% Breaker Blade 16.67% Clockwork Assault Rifle 16.67% Laser Rifle 16.67% Warrior Emblem 16.67% Sorcerer Emblem 16.67% Ranger Emblem 16.67% Wall of Flesh Trophy 10% For strategies on how to defeat the Wall of Flesh, see Guide:Wall of Flesh strategies. The Wall of Flesh (WoF) is a Boss located in The Underworld. It spawns when a Guide Voodoo Doll is destroyed by lava in the Underworld. It is the final and most difficult Boss in regular mode. Beating it will trigger Hardmode. Contents hide 1 Attacks 1.1 The Tongue 1.2 Death by escape 2 Killing it 3 Aftermath 4 Segments 5 Notes 6 Tips 7 Trivia 8 Farming 9 History edit Attacks The Wall is very large, occupying the entire screen vertically. Once spawned, it steadily sweeps across the map in a single direction, forcing the player to constantly move away for the duration of the fight, or suffer damage from contact. It moves faster as it gets more wounded. Keep this in mind when preparing an Arena, as the fight will take you many screens away. Any platform you build will need to be very long (ie. tile length reaching in the thousands). Water Walking Potion is of tremendous use in mitigating the Underworld's many Lava pools. Additionally: The Wall has small mouths called The Hungry, each attached by a long vein, which move towards and damage players. As the Wall of Flesh's main body takes damage, these mouths deal more damage, and become more resistant to attacks. It is therefore advisable to take care of them first. When they've suffered enough damage, they will detach and attempt to fly into players. The Wall has eyes that shoot lasers. As its health decreases, the lasers increase in damage, speed, and frequency. The Wall spits Leeches out of its mouth, which chase players. edit The Tongue The Tongue grabs players who wind up behind the Wall due to having stood still long enough for the Wall to pass them, as well as players who deliberately try to get behind the Wall. It also grabs players who attempt to flee from the fight. The Tongue deals significant damage. edit Death by escape If you manage to avoid The Tongue and exit the Underworld, or run far enough while the Horrified debuff is in effect, you will die instantly, with the message “ tried to escape”. If you use the Magic Mirror to escape, death occurs after teleportation, so this can be used as a last-ditch attempt to conserve items/money -- they will drop next to the spawn point. edit Killing it The Wall of Flesh must be killed before it reaches the end of the map, otherwise all living players will die, and the Wall will despawn. To destroy the Wall of Flesh, you must attack its eyes or its mouth. They all share the same life counter, so shooting at any of the three will deplete the boss' total health. Shooting at the eyes causes the most damage. The "wall" itself is transparent to weapons, and shooting the Wall of Flesh there will not deplete its health. One extremely effective method is to make a full set of Meteor Armor and a Space Gun. Wearing the armor will cause the weapon to cost no mana. Then, if possible, upgrade the gun to get the prefix of Mythical. This is a very good method of killing the Wall of Flesh, as it requires no mana or ammo, so the item can be used infinitely, and it's a ranged weapon, so you don't have to worry at all about being killed by melee range enemies. Water Walking Potion lets you walk across the surface of the lava, helping to relieve some of the environmental damage, and can give you some long stretches of horizontal terrain, allowing for easy attacks to the Wall of Flesh edit Aftermath When the Wall of Flesh is killed, it leaves its drops in a floating, fully enclosed box of Demonite Bricks, so there is no danger of these drops falling into Lava. One of the drops is always the Pwnhammer, which becomes an essential tool. After defeating the Wall for the first time, your world will enter Hardmode, and you will face tougher enemies. This will also generate two diagonal stripes of The Hallow and The Corruption in a "V" or "X" pattern that starts from the center of The Underworld all the way to the Surface (and higher, as Floating Islands in these paths will also be converted). The Wall of Flesh summoned. Note: See Hardmode for more extensive information. edit Segments Wall of Flesh Eye Statistics AI Type Wall of Flesh Eye AI Damage 11-15 eye laser (depending on health) 50 melee Max Life 8000 (shared) Defense 0 The Hungry Statistics AI Type The Hungry AI Damage 30 (WoF health 75%+) 45 (WoF health 50%+) 60 (WoF health 25%+) 75 (WoF health <25%) Max Life 240 Defense 10 (WoF health 75%+) 20 (WoF health 50%+) 30 (WoF health 25%+) 40 (WoF health <25%) The Hungry II Statistics AI Type Demon Eye Damage 30 Max Life 80 Defense 12 Item (Quantity) Rate Heart 100% edit Notes Take care to avoid accidentally having a Voodoo Demon drop its doll into Lava, as this will also summon the Wall of Flesh. On the mobile version, killing the Wall of Flesh does not start hard mode. If you have problems getting the Guide to spawn, make sure there isn't a Goblin Army invasion or Frost Legion in progress on the map. Also, it must be Day time for the Guide to respawn. Despite being a Boss, the Wall of Flesh does not spawn the Dryad upon death. You will still have to kill one of the three other Bosses to spawn the Dryad in a new world. If the Wall of Flesh reaches the end of the Underworld, any players still fighting the Wall will be killed, with the unique Death message, "(PLAYER NAME) was licked." Bug: On worlds where there is a large space between areas, if a player dies from the Wall of Flesh, the Wall of Flesh's Eyes, Mouth, and Hungry will rise out of the Underworld with out the Wall itself, and you will not get the Horrified or the The Tongue debuffs. The Wall of Flesh will rise to the top of the map, and can still be defeated. Bug: The Wall of Flesh may grab you and give you "The Tongue" condition but never let go. It will continue to rise vertically, until it reaches the top of the map. There is currently no known counter to this. Bug: Sometimes, if the Wall of Flesh's mouth gets caught in a block (because the blocks are too steep for the wall to avoid them) and your character gets The Tongue debuff, rarely, your character will get stuck in those blocks for a while until the wall shoots another tongue. Bug: If you drop a Guide Voodoo Doll in lava far enough away that you cannot see the lava it lands in, the Wall of Flesh may summon without eyes, mouth and The Hungry and can't be beaten. Any Player(s) behind the invincible Wall, or who leave the Underworld, will instantly be killed as if they were using a Magic Mirror. Bug: Sometimes the Wall of Flesh does not drop a Pwnhammer. Hardmode will still activate, but another Wall of Flesh will have to be slain to get the hammer. Bug: Rarely when in a server and when the player fighting the Wall of Flesh dies, all players in the server will be repeatedly killed. Bug: Sometimes, when you defeat the Wall of Flesh, the message will display and the loot will appear but the mouth and body will still be alive. Bug: When dropping the doll in lava, the Wall may spawn facing the wrong direction immediately giving you The Tongue debuff and probably pulling you into lava. Because of this, players are advised to drink Obsidian Skin potions before starting the fight. Bug: When summoning the Wall of Flesh in a multiplayer server it is possible for all characters to get the Horrified debuff without the wall being summoned. Bug: Sometimes when you drop the Guide Voodoo Doll in lava, the guide will die but the Wall of Flesh will not spawn, and will keep not spawning and wasting your Guide Voodoo Dolls until you restart. Bug: After Defeating the Wall of Flesh, your world may not turn to Hardmode. Bug: Sometimes when you summon the Wall of Flesh, the body will start chasing after you, but is invincible. His eyes and mouth do exist, just lower or higher on the body. It is advised to make an arena made of platforms in case this happens. Bug: Sometimes, if the player hits save and exit while fighting the Wall of Flesh, when the player comes back the Wall cannot be summoned any more, and the Horrified buff occurs in an area around where the Wall was summoned. edit Tips Certain consumables and accessories such as Water Walking Potion, Gravitation Potion, Obsidian Skin Potion Rocket Boots and waterwalking boots can make traversing the underworld much easier. The Wall of Flesh's spawn location is determined by where the Voodoo Doll was thrown in relation to the center of the world. Thus, you can get the maximum space to fight the WOF by reaching the edge of the world and throwing the doll toward that edge. Preparing the Underworld for the battle is advised. Having a reasonably long straight path with no danger of getting stuck or falling can make the battle significantly easier, and can even block lasers from the lower eye if the path is at the proper height. You may want to make a backup of your world in case one of the bugs appears or you afterwards discover that you weren't ready for hardmode yet. Multi-hit spells and weapons, such as Diamond Staff, Demon Scythe, and Night's Edge, help beat the hungry quickly. Inflicting multiple sections of the Wall of Flesh with the On Fire! or Cursed Inferno debuffs, using Bows or Repeaters and the appropriate Arrows, will deal damage much more quickly. edit Trivia edit Farming Overlapping demonite boxes The dropped items each sell for around 20 . If you leave behind drops (e.g Stars and hearts) from the Hungry, you can repeatedly summon and kill the WoF using no potions and continue to collect the stars and hearts. If you start the battle in the same place multiple times, you can leave the treasure box intact to mark your record time. edit History 1.1: Introduced. v · d · eBosses